Xavier (Xavier: Renegade Angel)
Summary Xavier is a self proclaimed guardian angel and shaman healer that wishes to go around to guide and assist those in need. During the first season, his goal was to find the murderer of his father which was revealed to be himself. During the second season, his goal then changes to find his missing mother. During his adventures, Xavier causes chaos and many misfortunes to those around him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. Unknown with his shakashuri Name: Xavier Origin: Xavier: Renegade Angel Gender: Male Age: Unknown, an adult Classification: Human-Animal Hybrid, Spiritual Guider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Body Control, Regeneration (High-Mid; Was able to pull himself back together after being cut to pieces), Transformation (Able to turn into a buffalo or into the Ever Child), Possession (Controlled a sun after it had ate him), Summoning, possibly Duplication (There is revealed to be multiple Xaviers, but how they came to be is unknown), Time Travel, 4th Wall Awareness, Precognition, Air Manipulation (Capable of harming the wind), Aura Manipulation, Reality Warping, limited Fear Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Only one not effected once a town was entirely frozen), Vibration Manipulation (via this), Corruption, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Able to slam doors open hard enough to splatter two monks. Able to harm himself). Unknown with his shakashuri (Capable of a few of his powers, but it is unknown if its full extent is literal or simply visual effects) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with a bloodhound) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Carried several babies and a pile of footballs) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Doesn't flinch when launched through a floor. Was hit by a log, and then by lightning, and survived). Stamina: High; despite constantly being beaten up or tossed around, he can always seem to carry on or get back up without any real sign of tiring. Range: Standard melee range, possibly several kilometers Standard Equipment: Shakashuri, Lighter, Crystal Necklace Intelligence: Xavier is intelligent in the spiritual sense, with being trained by a shamen spiritual guide and understanding topics as obscure as aura in his world. But, he is not that smart and is quite arrogant outside of the spiritual sense. He is constantly outsmarted and tricked by those around him. Weaknesses: Xavier is quite arrogant and not very smart. He is quite the pacifist until the final episode, but he does commit random acts of violence without seeing the error of his ways. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ever Child:' The Ever Child is a form that Xavier is able to achieve if his snake hand were to consume him. The Ever Child seems to give Xavier vast knowledge, but doesn't seem to attack. *'Aura:' Xavier is quite trained with aura in his world. He even has the ability to make the aura of others sentient and capable of leaving its owner. *'Shakashuri:' Xavier's trusted shakashuri seems to possess many abilities, but whether these are the flutes doing, Xavier's, or just a visual gag is unsure. One sample to be seen is when it was used to cure an entire town from a computer virus taking over it. Feats: *His respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adult Swim Category:Illusionists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Xavier: Renegade Angel